


Padrão Kiba de Qualidde

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburame Shino - Freeform, Alpha Shino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chocolate, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inuzuka Kiba - Freeform, M/M, San Valentin, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Dia de São Valentim!!O dia dos namorados tem uma tradição: é quando Omegas oferecem chocolate para Alphas. E Betas para outros Betas.Comemorando juntos pela segunda vez, Kiba quer que seu namorado Shino ganhe os melhores doces do mundo! Para isso vai testar antes e provar que seus bombons caseiros têm o "Padrão Kiba de Qualidade".Mas, como também é uma tradição na vida desse rapaz, tudo vai dar belamente errado...
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Kudos: 1





	Padrão Kiba de Qualidde

**Author's Note:**

> * A imagem da capa não me pertence, foi feita pela @Rasqueria (Tara para os íntimos)
> 
> * Não foi betada! perdoem os erros ♥
> 
> * Feito para o #DesafiodeFevereiro do grupo ShinoKiba, a história deveria ter uma cena com a imagem de capa e a letra da música citada...
> 
> Boa leitura!

Kiba estava de bom humor. E isso era uma verdadeira raridade, sim senhor. Mau humor com traços arrogantes se tornou marca registrada daquele rapaz inconformado por nascer na casta Ômega, quando entendeu em tenra idade o que tal fato significava. Não perdia oportunidade de resmungar sobre tamanha injustiça, muito menos desperdiçava qualquer chance de alardear por aí como seria um Alpha "Rei da Porra Toda".

Mas no fim era um Ômega, condenado as limitações e desvantagens de nascer na casta tida mais fraca, subestimada e tratada de um modo condescendente, como se não passassem de indefesos, incapazes de fazer o mal ou, pior ainda, grandes feitos. 

Kiba passou vinte e um anos reclamando a quem quisesse ouvir. E a quem não quisesse também, é óbvio. Isso só mudou no ano anterior, quando Shino, seu grande amigo, cansou-se de tanto choramingo e resolveu mostrar na prática o lado bom de ser um Ômega. Porque Shino era um Alpha, desde cedo apaixonado por Kiba, que sempre esteve ao lado dele não apenas para oferecer amizade e um ouvido amigo para cada reclamação, mas também como uma presença firme na qual Kiba podia confiar. 

Pois bem, depois de uma confissão bem fervorosa para os padrões Aburame, e uma aceitação arrogante nos padrões Inuzuka, a relação dos melhores amigos mudou de nível. Ou melhor, ganhou um nível. Além de grandes amigos, Shino e Kiba se provaram amantes perfeitos. 

Voltando ao motivo do bom humor do jovem Ômega, que naquele instante terminava de misturar uma grande tigela, que segurava quase abraçada contra o peito, a mão esquerda movendo a colher meio desastrada. O rosto exibia não apenas um sorriso de presas afiadas, havia naquele rosto trigueiro pequenas manchas de chocolate, idênticas às que tingiam o avental que vestia, peça incrivelmente adorável, deixada por Hana em uma das visitas à quitinete em que seu irmão caçula morava. Um avental rendado e estampado de morangos. 

Morangos!! 

A fruta favorita de Kiba. E de Shino. O cheiro que Shino sentia quando iam… Hum… desfrutar de alguma intimidade tão característica dos jovens apaixonados. Quando Kiba descobriu que transmitia um cheiro tão agradável, não apenas na hora do sexo, mas sempre que sua essência Ômega se manifestava em momentos pontuais: fosse uma recaída de Shino, o Alpha que cresceu na solidão. Ou aquela pontada de insegurança que não se adivinhava nos gestos de um Alpha… Essa delicadeza ajudava tanto ao Alpha, que enchia Kiba de alegria por ter nascido Ômega e ser capaz de curar o coração do homem que amava. Apenas um dos muitos detalhes que fazem valer a pena pertencer à casta.

A mente do rapaz era tão prolixa quanto a narrativa dessa história, divagando por pontos importantes ocorridos naquele pouco mais de um ano de namoro, que invariavelmente culminavam no dia seguinte. 

Dia de São Valentim. 

Como era tradição em Konoha, os Omegas ofereciam chocolate para os Alphas! Algo imitado pelos Betas, mas que davam chocolate apenas para outros Betas. 

Era o segundo ano que daria Honmei Choco para Shino, queria caprichar do jeito que o namorado merecia! 

E ali estava o resultado: preparou o chocolate, colocou nas forminhas com formato de coração (brega, mas Shino adorava. Quase tanto quanto Kiba, que morreria antes de admitir algo assim…), recheou com o creme trufado de morango, com pedacinhos da fruta para dar um "tchan" no sabor. Perfeitos! Sem dúvidas com o “Padrão Kiba de Qualidade”!

Ia se perder em pensamentos empolgados de novo, quando notou a canção familiar se espalhando pela cozinha:

**To love and to be loved is so inspiring  
** And that's why every lover's so desiring  
Of the love they're seeking never retiring 

A voz do cantor soando pelo rádio fez Kiba parar um instante e prestar atenção na música. Como sempre, as estações estavam todas melosas! Antes, reclamaria. Agora só entrava no clima!

Tão logo colocou as forminhas na pequena geladeira da quitinete, pegou o celular e discou para o melhor amigo. 

— Naruto? Sou eu. Preciso que venha aqui provar os bombons que eu fiz pro… 

O berro "NEM FODENDO!!!" que Naruto deixou escapar foi tão alto, que Kiba precisou afastar o aparelho de si, temendo ter perdido zero vírgula alguma coisa na porcentagem de audição. 

Esperou o Beta gritar mais alguns desaforos pela ligação antes de re-aproximar o aparelho do rosto e dizer as palavras mágicas. 

— Vem logo, caralho. Senão peço pro Sasuke...

Meia hora depois Uzumaki Naruto batia na porta do minúsculo apartamento. Sabia que não corria riscos de o namorado aceitar qualquer que fosse o pedido de Kiba, mas só o fato de Kiba o procurar, faria Sasuke reclamar por eras na cabeça de Naruto, não era segredo que aquele Ômega e o Beta não se bicavam, apenas toleram a presença um do outro por consideração ao que sentiam por Naruto.

Graças a experiências anteriores, Naruto sabia que era menos danoso ceder ao Ômega do que irritar o Beta que namorava.

=====

— Kiba, tem certeza que isso é comestível? — Naruto perguntou observando o outro despregar alguns bombons da forminha de silicone. O tempo que demorou para chegar ali foi suficiente para os doces endurecerem um pouco.

— Claro, caralho! — Kiba resmungou. 

— Com base em quê? — a desconfiança do Beta era perceptível. 

— Esse ano eu segui a receita — a resposta veio ácida — “Padrão Kiba de Qualidade” garantido. 

Naruto torceu o nariz. 

— Hum… Cara, no ano passado o Shino quase cagou as tripas depois de comer os bombons que você inventou. 

— Eu sei, porra. Por isso quero que você prove antes, por precaução. O Shino disse que ficou gostoso, coitado. Ele não queria magoar meus sentimentos. 

— E por causa disso eu tenho que arriscar a vida?

Kiba cruzou os braços, ofendido. Estavam na pequena cozinha da quitinete, mal tinha espaço para a mesa, a geladeira, o fogão de suas bocas e uma mesa com duas cadeiras, onde os amigos estavam sentados observando os bombons que o Ômega soltou da forminha. Tinham o formato de coração e pareciam apetitosos. Mas os do ano passado pareciam assim também, provando que quem vê cara não vê coração. Os doces "inventados" por Kiba tiveram um efeito fulminante em Shino, e falavam de um Alpha, casta com resistência acima da média. 

— Naruto, por favor. Se você tiver uma diarreia, o Sasuke cuida de você e eu salvo o Shino de passar por isso de novo. Daí compro o chocolate. Mas eu juro que segui a receita direitinho, não tem como algo ter dado errado! 

Naruto alternou olhares entre o amigo e os chocolates de coração, ponderando o risco benefício de enfiar aquela arma adocicada nos lábios e permitir que lhe chegasse ao estômago. Por fim suspirou, dando-se por vencido. 

— Você fica uma graça com esse avental — debochou meio falando a sério — Não tem como dizer "não". 

Antes que Kiba desse vazão ao quão ofendido se sentiu com a pilhéria, o Beta fisgou um bombom com o dedo indicador e o polegar e mordeu com gosto. E com um tiquinho de medo. 

Aquela meia hora foi suficiente para dar firmeza ao chocolate, mas não para endurecer demais. Foi fácil morder até sentir o bombom derreter-se e misturar-se com o recheio de morango. 

— Bom — Naruto sussurrou incrédulo, como se o fato de aquilo ser comestível fosse surpreendente. 

— Bom? 

— Tem gosto de chocolate de verdade — a voz de Naruto revelava incredulidade — É de morango. 

— Caralho! Consegui! — o Ômega comemorou, sentindo-se orgulhoso — Padrão Kiba de Qualidade, porra!! 

Naruto terminou o primeiro bombom e pegou o segundo. 

— Depois me passa a receita. 

— Claro! — Kiba concordou — Come esses todos aí. Não quero margem pra falha. 

Dessa vez Naruto não reclamou. Pegou o resto dos bombons e seguiu Kiba para o cômodo que servia de sala e quarto, seguindo o padrão moderno das quitinetes em Konoha, construções que tentavam economizar espaço. Sentaram-se no sofá-cama, com Naruto ligando a televisão e Kiba se erguendo apressado e voltando à cozinha para pegar uma cereja. Tinha aula no dia seguinte, mas só uma latinha não ia fazer mal. 

Enquanto o Beta terminava os doces feitos especialmente para o dia dos namorados, Kiba bebericava a latinha de cerveja, ambos assistindo a pequena TV portátil e conversando sobre planos de reunir a família para um jantar especial. Desde que começaram a faculdade o tempo estava escasso, sentiam falta da comida de Tsume e de toda a festa quando estavam reunidos.

=====

Assobiando de animação, Kiba pegou o pacote caprichado: uma caixinha enrolada em um papel com estampa de morangos e amarrado com uma fita larga vermelha. Desde que descobriu sobre seu próprio cheiro especial, usava todas as oportunidades para evidenciar a importância dos morangos no relacionamento do casal.

— Morango é a verdadeira fruta do paraíso! — gracejou dando uma risadinha suspeita enquanto descia pelo elevador do prédio residencial. 

A faculdade não era longe, morar na quitinete era estratégico: o lugar era barato, ficava perto do campus e havia uma kombini vinte e quatro horas no quarteirão. 

Estudava no mesmo prédio que Shino e, embora estivessem em cursos diferentes, faziam algumas aulas em comum. Naquela manhã, dividiriam o segundo período. 

Chegar à faculdade foi uma sensação e tanto, notou pacotes especiais (e bregas) nas mãos de vários e várias Omegas. Até mesmo de alguns Betas. O romance pairava no ar… Tinha gosto e cheiro de chocolate! 

Cantarolando seguiu para a ala em que ficava a aula específica do curso de Medicina Animal, que faria primeiro. Entrou no corredor das salas de segundo ano, que estava praticamente vazio naquele horário. Ainda era cedo e os alunos estavam ocupados entregando os chocolates cheios de amor para os namorados e namoradas. Kiba não estranhou tal fato. Estranhou apenas o rapaz que vinha pelo sentido contrário, um Alpha que às vezes via causando confusão pela área comunitária, principalmente no refeitório. Ele era do quarto ano, não deveria estar ali… a não ser que estivesse procurando algo. Ou, na pior hipótese, confusão, um dos motivos que faziam os veteranos procurarem as áreas dos novatos ocasionalmente.

Não era um homem muito alto, mas fazia questão de deixar a presença animal levemente projetada, o que incomodava. Mais um pouco e tal presença poderia até mesmo amedrontar as demais castas. 

Kiba tentou ignorar, passar direto e entrar na sala de aula, que era quase a última do corredor. Mas não conseguiu tal objetivo otimista. 

O rapaz Alpha sorriu largo, o olho visível brilhou. O outro estava encoberto por uma longa franja loira. 

— São chocolates? — perguntou divertido. 

— Não — Kiba devolveu carrancudo — São pergaminhos de técnicas proibidas. 

A resposta malcriada tirou o sorriso alheio. O Ômega intuiu a encrenca, sabendo que dificilmente sairia de modo pacífico.

E não podia ter acertado mais.

=====

Shino chegou no prédio onde teria aula de Antropologia Biológica no segundo período. Era uma das matérias que o curso de Entomologia fazia com os alunos da Veterinária. Seguia com os sentimentos divididos em polos opostos. Metade dele estava ansioso para encontrar o namorado. A outra metade estava temerosa do presente que ganharia naquele dia dos namorados.

Não teve dificuldade de encontrar Kiba sentado no lugar de sempre, na fileira das janelas que davam para o pátio interno do campus. O Ômega descansava o rosto sobre a mão espalmada, o cotovelo apoiado no tampo da mesa, olhando distraído para fora. 

Shino atravessou a sala quase vazia e acomodou-se na carteira vaga à frente dele. 

— Olá — cumprimentou. 

Kiba moveu a mão livre, empurrando uma barra de chocolate na direção do namorado. 

— Feliz Dia de São Valentim — disse sem humor algum. 

Shino observou a guloseima, do tipo que se comprava em qualquer máquina eletrônica de vendas. Ficou um tiquinho aliviado, porque era chocolate seguro. Mas a decepção foi muito maior, ganhar algo feito por Kiba (desse dor de barriga ou não) era uma felicidade sem igual. Todos esses pensamentos breves sumiram-lhe da mente tão rápido quanto havia surgido. Pois depois de olhar o doce, Shino percebeu o olho roxo de seu namorado, uma marca escurecida que o fazia parecer uma espécie de panda, embora fosse apenas o esquerdo. 

— O que aconteceu? — Shino perguntou surpreendido.

— Isso? — O Ômega apontou para o próprio rosto — Não é nada. Você tem que ver o outro cara… 

— Kiba…? — Shino não se deixou enganar pelo tom de pilhéria. Sentia a verdade pelo vínculo, agora notando com atenção que seu namorado estava abalado, magoado e um tanto assustado. 

— Relaxa, Shino, eu,... 

— Foi um Alpha? 

Não seria inédito Alphas roubando chocolate de Omegas. Ninguém reclamava para autoridades, pois era uma prática negativa cultural, assim como ijime e outros maus-comportamentos. As vítimas encaram como algo que precisam enfrentar, as testemunhas agradecem por não ser o alvo, os professores fingem não ver. 

Mas Shino não aceitaria ninguém fazendo mal ao rapaz que amava. Ia insistir e pedir mais detalhes sobre o ocorrido, quando Kiba moveu-se depressa, sacando o celular que vibrava no bolso. Aproveitou para atender a chamada e protelar a conversa com Shino, porque se sentia humilhado e infeliz. Tentou defender os chocolates que fez com tanto carinho, mas que outro Alpha ia comer. E fez a maldade bem diante de Kiba, que não teve opção a não ser assistir, sentado no chão onde caíra ao levar o golpe covarde no rosto. Ninguém, das poucas testemunhas, teve coragem de interferir, com medo de compartilhar a mira do Alpha loiro. Cada exclamação de "Delicioso!" partia o coração de Kiba. 

— Alô — atendeu acionando o viva-voz. 

— _Kiba, seu arrombado!_ — o grito de Naruto praticamente explodiu na sala quase vazia — _Não deixa o Shino comer os bombons!_

O Ômega ficou pálido. 

— Por que não? Você provou ontem, seu filho da puta, estavam aprovados! 

— _O gosto estava ótimo_ — Naruto gemeu — _O efeito veio atrasado. Passei a madrugada cagando, acho que caguei tanto que saiu um pedaço do intestino junto._

— Que exagero! — Kiba se irritou. 

— _Exagero? Como é que você consegue fazer essas armas biológicas de destruição em massa disfarçadas de chocolate, maldito?!_ — Naruto era pura braveza — _Cada cagada era uma explosão tão alta que meus vizinhos vão me expulsar do prédio! E o cheiro?! Nunca caguei tão fedido! Seus bombons deveriam ser usados pelo exército para garantir a segurança de Konoha!_

Kiba venceu os poucos segundos de estupefação e indignação e acabou rindo um pouco. 

— Caralho! Pede pro Sasuke cuidar de você.

— _De que jeito? Meu apartamento tá tão tóxico que quem respirar esse ar vai perder a consciência_ — Naruto riu um pouco — _Pensa numa morte horrível._

— Eita, porra! — Kiba acabou se divertindo com o drama.

— _Só tive força pra sair do banheiro agora. Não deixa o coitado do Shino comer os bombons! Muito menos na faculdade. Esse cara não merece os peidos e a diarreia que vêm junto com o “Padrão Kiba de Qualidade”…_

Kiba achou essa última parte tão desnecessária e ofensiva que encerrou a ligação sem nenhuma palavra extra. Lançou um olhar discreto na direção do Alpha, notando a expressão pálida de quem escapou por um triz. 

Apesar disso, Shino não ia admitir nenhuma agressão contra um Ômega, muito menos sendo esse Ômega seu precioso namorado. 

— Kiba… 

— Shino, todo mundo tem suas cicatrizes e batalha, mas essa ligação do Naruto me diz que eu venci a guerra. Ano que vem prometo que meus bombons serão perfeitos, Okay? E se esse Alpha tentar me arrumar problemas de novo eu prometo denunciar para o coordenador. 

Shino suspirou. Sabia que Kiba era teimoso, não admitia suas fraquezas e não queria sentir que Shino estava lhe protegendo demais. Não insistiu, até porque, se Naruto estivesse certo, logo descobriria quem era o Alpha meliante. 

Ao invés de insistir no assunto, segurou o namorado pela nuca com carinho cuidadoso e o puxou para um beijo. Estava feliz por saber que ele tentou ao menos lhe fazer chocolates caseiros. Causassem eles um efeito ruim ou não, Shino havia prometido abraçar tudo o que viesse daquele rapaz, para o bem ou para o mal, enquanto Kiba aceitasse o seu amor.

**Cena Extra**

O grupo na frente do banheiro masculino apenas aumentava conforme o horário do almoço terminava. Ao invés de irem para as salas, mais e mais curiosos vinham atraídos pela fofoca que se espalhava rápido. O silêncio externo era quase absoluto. Alguns celulares gravavam a porta, numa cena incompreensível, até que se ouvia os barulhos. Sons altos e constrangedores, que faziam a inusitada plateia segurar o riso. Alguém estava sofrendo com a pior dor de barriga da história da faculdade! Queriam gravar cada segundo até o infeliz sair dali, conseguindo um vídeo que, com certeza, iria bombar no KonoTube!


End file.
